


Playing on My Heartstrings

by wingsatmidnight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU - School of the Arts, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, briefly mentioned GakuTenn, vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsatmidnight/pseuds/wingsatmidnight
Summary: "Aren't you the heir to FSC? I thought Daddy would have sent you off to some prestigious university somewhere."Sougo lifted his head to meet Yamato's eyes. "He didn't say what the university had to be prestigious for."
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Playing on My Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random series of snapshots put into a more or less chronological order.

Nikaido Yamato stared at the new addition to the nameplate on his door. Osaka Sougo. Must be a first year from another department. It wasn't that uncommon for first years to be roomed with older students, helped them get used to dorm life away from home or something.

He opened the door to see a slim teenager already halfway unpacked, clothes neatly arranged in his cupboard while his music books were still haphazardly being sorted on his desk. The boy looked vaguely familiar and it took a while for Yamato to place where he'd seen him before.

"Aren't you the heir to FSC? I thought Daddy would have sent you off to some prestigious university somewhere."

Sougo lifted his head to meet Yamato's eyes. "He didn't say what the university had to be prestigious for."

Yamato stared before bursting into laughter. "You're a brave one. I'm Nikaido Yamato, third year Drama."

"Osaka Sougo, first year Violin. Pleased to meet you."

Yamato was sure they were going to get along just fine.

-

Sougo was the quietest roommate Yamato ever had. He figured it was one of the small mercies of finally having a roommate who majored in an instrument. Yuki had been a vocalist and delighted in singing off key at odd hours of the day just so he could laugh when their neighbours banged their fists against the wall demanding that he _shut the fuck up already, it's fucking 3AM and I have an early class!_

It was a nice change, having a roommate who did all his practicing in one of their school's many practice rooms and left written work to the dorms. Yamato could finally memorise his lines with not much more than Sougo softly humming melodies he was composing for his theory classes or tapping out a new rhythm against the desk with his pencil.

Besides, Sougo's melodies were far more soothing than Yuki's voice had ever been to Yamato's ears. He was really easy on the eyes too, if Yamato thought about it. Not that he ever did.

-

Yamato could never pinpoint exactly when he started falling for Sougo.

It could have been when he discovered that Sougo usually wore round wire framed glasses when he was in their room and was essentially blind without them.

_"I can't believe you wear glasses when you don't actually need them."_

_"I think I look better with them. Don't you?"_

_Sougo mumbled something about Yamato's ego getting too big to fit through their door._

It could have been the tired smiles he received when Sougo came back from a long day of classes and practicing to find that Yamato had left him a small snack and a hot drink on his desk.

_"Thank you, you really didn't have to."_

_"I wanted to, and you always stay in the practice rooms too late."_

_"The accoustics in the practice rooms are better than in our room."_

It could have been when he and Sougo started giving each other feedback on line delivery and chord harmonies based on what little knowledge they had of each other's majors.

_"Sou, maybe try those other chords you had last time?"_

_"Hmm, you're right, that chord progression works better and I can tweak the harmony."_

Maybe it was the one time he came back to their room to find Sougo asleep on his manuscripts, little notes scribbled in the margins about which melodies Yamato liked better and how absolutely soft Sougo looked.

For all the masks Sougo wore outside their room and all the expectations he had to live up to, in their room he was just Sougo. Not the heir to FSC, not the most popular first year student, not the ambitious violinist who'd sworn he would be concertmaster before he graduated. In their room, he was just the shy teenager with wire rimmed glasses and a sweet smile.

Yamato sighed as he brushed his fingertips across Sougo's cheek, knowing he'd fallen hard for him.

-

Sougo didn't go home for their end of year break.

_"My father isn't very happy with me right now. Not since I tricked him into letting me study music."_

Yamato thought it would be a brilliant idea to bond over a couple of drinks.

How was he supposed to know that Sougo was such a lightweight, he'd probably even get drunk on just _fumes_?

He'd ended up with an extremely flushed and clingy Sougo who whimpered every time Yamato tried to shift him away from his lap, silently praying for the willpower not to press Sougo into the mattress and have his way with him. It was already so hard to hold back when Sougo was willingly trying to climb onto his lap and nuzzling the crook of his neck, begging to be held close.

"Yama, y'smell really good."

Yamato groaned, trying his best to clean up the beer cans he could reach, one arm around Sougo's waist so he could make sure he didn't fall.

He gave up trying to disentangle himself from Sougo's arms when he tucked him into his own bed, a soft whimper of " _don't go_ " enough to make him melt.

He'd deal with Sougo's certain embarrassment at waking up in his arms in the morning.

-

It didn't take long for them to start dating after that. They were meant to be, Yamato was certain, after the way they fell together like missing puzzle pieces.

He learned new things about Sougo. That it was his uncle who sparked his love for music. That even though he was a classical musician, he actually really liked rock.

_"My father let me learn the violin because it was a classy instrument. No way he'd ever let me join a band."_

Yamato learned that it was fun to tease Sougo because he tended to take things so seriously and would start reading books to see if he could verify what Yamato was saying. It took a while, but Sougo slowly learned to tease back. Just a little.

They got used to sharing a bed and Yamato learned new ways to drag Sougo to sleep, mumbling complaints that his boyfriend's desklamp kept him awake. Soon enough, they started staying awake for an entirely different reason.

_Yamato learns that Sougo likes it slow and gentle, facing each other so he can muffle soft moans into a kiss._

-

They get new neighbours the next term. Yamato squints at their nameplates before entering his room.

"Yaotome and Kujou, those names sound familiar to you?"

Sougo's face darkens. "Vocalists."

As long as Yamato didn't have to listen to off key singing at 3AM, he couldn't care less.

-

Yamato learned that he was very wrong about his assumption that off key singing at 3AM was the only thing he'd have to worry about.

"Do they ever stop having sex?" He hissed as yet another loud moan filtered through the thin walls. At least they couldn't hear the bed creaking.

"You mean do they ever stop having _loud_ sex," Sougo sighed. "At least we're considerate enough to keep it down."

"There's got to be a way to get them to stop it."

"I just thought of one."

Yamato never questions Sougo when he gets that look in his eyes.

-

"Did you rearrange our furniture?"

"Of course I did, the accoustics will be better this way."

"Accoustics? How does having the head of my bed against the wall have anything to do with accoustics?"

"We're going to have some fun and give our neighbours a little payback."

 _Oh_.

"We'll need to be a little more enthusiastic than usual, I'm sure you can manage," Sougo practically purred, clearly satisfied with his plan for petty revenge.

_Sougo has a filthy mouth when they're doing it like this, begging for Yamato to go faster, harder, there, moaning unashamedly as the bedframe slams against the wall from the force of their movements._

-

"My hips are sore."

"You're the one who wanted it rough," Yamato mumbled sleepily, tugging Sougo back down to cuddle him just a little longer.

"True, but it doesn't mean I'm not sore," Sougo countered, snuggling up to Yamato before sighing. "Don't you have a class?"

Yamato groaned, reluctant to leave Sougo but he knew he had to. Slowly, he extracted himself from their bed but not before pressing a few kisses to Sougo's lips and promising that he'd be right back after class.

Sougo eased himself out of bed, wincing a little when he took a step. Yamato gave him a concerned look but Sougo insisted he would see Yamato to their door, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and smiling as he said goodbye.

There was a gasp and the sound of books dropping. Yamato turned to see Yaotome and Kujou emerging from their room for their own classes, hurrying away with flushed cheeks.

"Well, I think we'll be able to sleep in peace from now on," Sougo laughed softly.

"You came out to see me off on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I wanted to see their faces. That's the second victory for me." A smug smile spread across Sougo's face.

"Oh? What's the first?" 

"That you know we can do it rough if you feel like it. I'm not as fragile as you think."

It was Yamato's turn to have a blush creep across his face.

"You cunning brat," he mumbled, shaking his head.

" _Your_ cunning brat," Sougo smiled, reaching to squeeze Yamato's hand before nudging him off to class.

-

Sougo was a ball of nerves before his first concert, spending so much time in the practice rooms that it became a new routine for Yamato to drag his protesting boyfriend back to their room so he could get enough rest.

"You'll be fine," he growled. "You practice every single day. Tsunashi had to carry you back because you passed out that time."

"I _said_ I was sorry! I just need to run through this passage a few more times." Sougo looked down and chewed on his lip.

"Sou, you need to sleep. It won't be good if the First Year Orchestra loses their concertmaster halfway through the first movement because he passes out from lack of sleep," Yamato said gently, tilting Sougo's head back up. "Besides, your eyes are dry from wearing contacts for too long. You shouldn't strain them like that."

Sougo sighed, brows still furrowed.

"What if I make a mistake?"

"You carry on playing. You don't have to be perfect all the time, you know. You're allowed to make mistakes, just like the rest of us."

Sougo sighed again as Yamato pulled him into a warm hug, finally relaxing and letting the tension drain from his body.

"I know. It's just... hard. My father will be there, you know what he's like."

"Oh? Daddy finally giving his approval?"

"You know I don't call him that!" Sougo whined before continuing softly. "It's as much approval as he'll ever show. I don't want to mess this up."

Yamato murmured soft reassurances into Sougo's hair, eventually letting go so Sougo could clean the rosin off his violin strings before packing it into its case.

They normally didn't put their relationship on display, but that night, they walked back to their room with Yamato carrying Sougo's violin case for him, arm snug around his waist while Sougo leaned into him.

-

The concert was perfect, as far as Yamato could tell. Sougo probably thought so too, judging from the look of utter relief on his face after the final movement.

He tried his best to seek out his boyfriend after the concert, finding him talking softly to his father. Yamato watched them closely, ready to snatch Sougo away if anything happened.

Instead, Sougo just had a small smile on his face as his father clapped him on the shoulder before walking away.

Yamato knew what that smile meant, walking up to his proudly smiling boyfriend to envelope him in a hug.

-

"Do you think we'll still be roommates next year?"

Yamato thought for a bit before answering. "Probably? I got stuck with Yuki for two whole annoying years before he graduated."

"What if we aren't?"

"Then we'll rent our own apartment. It'll be good to have more space than this tiny room, and we can keep living together after I graduate."

Sougo sat in stunned silence before rushing to throw his arms around Yamato and hug him tightly.

"I'd like that, I'd like to live with you," he said softly.

Yamato chuckled softly, ruffling Sougo's hair. "You can say it, you know. There's no need to be shy about it anymore."

"I love you," Sougo breathed, squeezing Yamato even tighter as if to convince him of how much emotion was behind those words.

"I love you too, Sou," Yamato replied softly, gently stroking his hair.

-

Living together had its perks. 

Sougo couldn't stay in the practice rooms too late anymore because he had to catch the last train home. Yamato still always left snacks and a hot drink out for him.

There was more space for their belongings and the apartment began to look more lived in than their dorm room ever had. Yamato's scripts and Sougo's music sheets were almost always haphazardly piled on their small coffee table.

They had a bigger bed, which meant that they could sleep without worrying about falling off the bed in the middle of the night.

The only downside Yamato could see was that he had to beg Sougo to set aside his portion of dinner before seasoning it with spices. Sougo's stomach might have been made of iron, but Yamato's definitely was not.

-

The year after Sougo graduated, they managed to buy their own small house, complete with a soundproof practice room that Sougo could use without bothering their neighbours and more shelves for them to store their ever growing collection of scripts and music sheets.

They only had one surname on their nameplate.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3AM purely for the part where Sougo rearranges their room for petty revenge sex. Is there an actual plot? I have no idea. Will I actually write the sex? Maybe next time.
> 
> The last time I was in a string ensemble/orchestra was about 10 years ago, I only have really vague memories of it now.


End file.
